Passion within Darkness
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: Fate was the chooser of those destined to be together, so when Maul picked up the scent of his future mate, he had little say or will to fight against his natural instincts. She would be stubborn about the ordeal, but even she too wouldn't be able to resist the bond between destined mates. Maul plans on claiming whats his, even if a certain Jedi yearns for her heart too. Padme/Maul
1. The Call

**A/N:** After searching endlessly for some Padmé and Maul fanfics I've only stumbled upon a few.. The ones that I've read are very good and I suggest you all go read them too! I can't really decide on the rating for this story yet so hang in there. It's going to start out with T but may go up if requested. Also I will be putting the characters name right above their section of the story that is in their view of things. And to make some people feel better I made Padmé a little older. She is 17 and Maul is around 26 or 27.

* * *

**Darth Maul **

Maul froze in bewilderment, caught off guard when his Dathomirian instincts suddenly kicked in after years of being subdued. It was confusing as much alarming how easily his races instincts had slammed through the inner barrier he put up just to keep them submerged. His natural instincts were keen and refined like all others of his race from his home planet, but they got in the way of the force.

And if they got in the way of him getting stronger then they weren't worth keeping. Years of daily meditation helped push them down, locking them away from surfacing and making themselves known. Now out of seemly nowhere they've awoken and were attacking his senses and mind like a growing plague, putting those years of determined meditation to shame.

His heart pounded rapidly against his ribs, causing his fingers to twitch and want to grab at organ to hold it steady. The noises of the busy street market were muffled and replaced with his thundering heart.

Maul clenched his fist and closed his eyes, taking slow and deep breaths to get his mind and body back under his control. He focused on his blood-pumping organ and waited until it slowed down enough to a rhythm that he was content with. The ruckus of the busy street around him returned to the pestering volume it was before and Maul quickly removed himself from the crown and took cover in an empty alleyway.

The force within him and his nature's instincts were pushing and shoving at each other, one trying to become more dominant over the other. Maul hadn't felt this inner war since the days he first began training with the dark side of the force. His master though had quickly beaten him physically and mentally to shove those inner instincts away. The only way to become strong was to submit fully to the dark side of the force and let it take its course.

Years had passed without him thinking twice of his home worlds nature and habits because they were nothing but chains, so why now was his body reminding him?

Why were these two parts of him battling for one over the other?

He growled in frustration to himself and continued to stand alone in the alleyway, his dark robes blending him in to his surroundings. The sun was on the verge of setting and he knew he would have to depart soon to return to his ship. His master was still awaiting his report on his mission.

Maul waited patiently for the silent battle within him to calm itself, but after nearly half an hour of waiting he grew restless. Continuing his mission in such a state would be foolish. He didn't feel as connected with force as he should be and he wasn't about to let some Jedi get the upper hand if he were to come across one. The best and most logical option would be to return to his ship and immediately start on his meditation where he wouldn't be disturbed.

With his plan set in his mind, maul pulled his dark hood lower and removed himself from the alleyway to make for the location where his ship was secretly docked. The streets weren't nearly as crowded as before because of the hour as the daytime shops started to close and the nightly ones take their place. Bright signs flared their advertisements and the daring inhabitants of the night slowly began to trickle onto the scene.

The ones that strolled the streets at dusk weren't nearly as friendly as those during the sun hours, but Maul cared little for the change or even took notice much. The threatening aura that constantly radiated off of him was enough to turn the planets worst criminals away. Because of this intimidating air, Maul always seemed to have a gap of four feet or more around him.

Maul was just a few blocks from his ship when something in the air stopped him in his tracks. His tilted his head up just slightly as he sniffed the air around him. It only took a few seconds when the smell settled in that his heart started to beat rapidly again. His nostrils flared in response to the mysterious scent and his head snapped in the direction that it was coming from.

A few of the inhabitants that walked along the street gave him curious stares to his actions but made sure to not get too close and made their way around him. Maul didn't notice any of this though because his concentration was solely focused on where that intoxicating scent was coming from. His mouth started to water with want and his jaw clenched with an unbeaten determination to go and scout for the source.

Without completely recognizing what he was doing, Maul's legs started to move as his instincts lead him on the chase to discover where that glorious and mind-boggling smell was coming from.

Returning to his ship and mediation were just going to have to wait.

* * *

**Padmé**

It was late in the afternoon when Padmé left the town's small orphanage with her royal personal guards trailing behind her. To say she was tired was a complete understatement because she felt utterly exhausted. As much as she adored children and playing with the young ones, she often forgot just how much more energetic they could be. They put her endurance and energy levels to shame.

The caretaker had thanked her greatly for surprising them with a visit and Padmé found herself agreeing to visit again in the future, except this time with a specific date agreed upon. Seeing the innocent and carefree children helped relieve some of the stress of palace life. The little ones treated her like any other new companion because of their innocent morals or understanding of social statuses.

"Shall I call for proper transportation for your return back to the palace, your majesty?" A polite toned voice asked and Padmé drew from her thoughts of her visit to the orphanage.

"That won't be necessary," she turned to face one of her guards who was awaiting her reply. "I'd prefer to walk back and see the city at a more leisurely pace."

Her guard smiled knowingly to his queen. "Be it glad that the weather permits us then."

The man in formal but not eye-catching attire turned to the rest of his men and gave out a command. The rest of the royal guard moved out the make an oval shape of a barrier around their queen with distance in between that wouldn't smother her. They knew of her distaste to be surrounded and shielded like a possession on display. The only guard that stood close to the queen was the head guard who walked at her side and kept with her pace.

The clothing that Padmé wore was elegant yet not too fancy so she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. Once she left the doors of the orphanage she placed a lavender colored cloak around her shoulder and drew her hood up. She doubted any of her people would cause her harm, but she did it for the sake of calming her guards and making their jobs a little bit easier.

Her walk through the lower district was pleasant and calming just like she had wished it to be. Seeing her planets countrymen and women hard at work and going about their daily lives peacefully made her proud. Whenever a pair would laugh from some unheard joke, she would find herself smiling along as though she heard it too. Kids would chase each other and run right past her without a single care in the world. She chuckled again at the thought of how enteric children were, despite their homing predicaments.

As she continued to walk into the street vender district, the young queen couldn't help but to feel a tad light headed all of a sudden. She slowed her pace and reached up to touch at the skin on her forehead.

Did she perhaps not intake enough liquids to keep her hydrated? Or did the little ones at the orphanage really wear her down more than she was aware? Whichever one it was it didn't go unnoticed by her trust worthy guard who stepped in front of her.

Padmé looked up to see his concerned eyes on her, studying her face for the sign of her distress.

"Is everything all right, your majesty?" He questioned softly.

The young queen swallowed any response that would worry the man and smiled encouragingly. "Yes, everything is fine. I've just forgotten how rambunctious little ones are and how easily they can wear you out."

Her guard relaxed his shoulders some and returned her smile. "I have two of my own, so I cannot disagree. Would you like if I'd call for that transport now?"

She shook her head in denial to his question. She wanted to enjoy her time away from the palace and see her gleaming city for just a little bit longer. The sun was soon to set but she doubted it would take them long to safely return. She would just have to pick up her pace is all.

"I can make it back just fine, thank you."

He nodded his head and stepped away to allow her to continue walking while he positioned himself securely at her side again. He kept quiet but made sure to keep an extra close eye on his queen just in case.

Padmé could feel her guard's eyes on her when they started to walk again. She wanted to pick up her pace so they'd make it back to the palace in time before nightfall but her legs betrayed her. If anything she began to walk slower and she could tell her guard seemed concerned by the obvious stares he kept throwing down at her.

The further they walked down the busy road, the more Padmé felt the urge to just lie down and rest. Some of the public benches that they passed looked rather tempting. Was she really that tired just from playing with younglings all day? Surely not because she had dealt with politicians who were more tiresome despite their age.

Before she knew it the sun was beginning to set and the charming crowd of lively shoppers were moving indoors. The roads were becoming barer and the stalls were packing up.

The scene wasn't that interesting yet Padmé watched her surroundings with a certain type of need, as though she were looking for something. There wasn't anything in particular that she had in mind but something inside her was urging her to explore. It was odd considering how tired her body felt but her mind assured her she would be taken care of by what she found.

Out of the corner of Padmé's eye she caught a figure cloaked in blackness frozen in the middle of the road. She continued to watch with curiosity as they suddenly moved away from the people and into an alleyway.

Despite how sketchy it all looked, the little voice in her head was edging her to follow this cloaked stranger. The reason being was beyond her but she couldn't deny the slight temptation to do so.

When they were out of her sight Padmé turned her attention ahead again and focused on getting back to her palace. The sun was setting and soon enough more night crawlers would fill the streets and Padmé worried for her guards' safety.

It was a little while later when they were within sights of the gates to her palace when Padmé felt full force how drained of energy her body really was. Her knees began to wobble and she stumbled once but quickly balanced herself. It was when she stumbled for the second time that she knew she didn't have the strength to catch herself.

With a silent gasp she began to fall forward before gaining the attention of her personal guard who quickly reached out to catch her in time.

"Your majesty?!" He fretted and securely hoisted her up in his arms.

Padmé wanted to assure him that she was fine and to just take her inside to rest but her mouth wouldn't move. Even her vision was slowly fading and being eaten by darkness. The worrisome pleas of her guard became muffled and she hummed as some type of response she was still with him for the time being.

She felt him lift her into his arms with her small head resting atop his armored shoulder. It was uncomfortable but complaining about it was the least of her worries.

With her vision almost completely engulfed by blackness, she gazed past her guards shoulder and found her eyes gazing to a gap in between two buildings. She couldn't see anything and didn't know why her eyes were so focused on that particular spot, but she clung to it until sleep finally crept over her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and leaving a review would be awesome too! If you know anymore stories with this pairing then PLEASE send me a PM.


	2. Sneaking into the palace

**Darth Maul**

Maul's instincts lead him close enough to the palace's outer gates that he was forced to take refuge in the cover of shadows between two buildings. The sun had finally set and the capital city glowed a subtle shade of sapphire in reflection to one of the moons. The looming night seemed soundless and calming to his ears at first until it was broken by a panicked cry and rush of hurried footsteps.

His robe fluttered behind him as he swiftly made his way to the mouth of the alleyway to investigate the disrupting echoes that came from the avenue. Once he reached the opening Maul inhaled sharply when the nightly breeze carried a particular scent straight into his face.

The source of the sweet smell he had been hunting all evening was _very_ close.

Maul kept to the shadows as he witnessed a soldier catch a woman who had seemed to suddenly lose consciousness. The pale violet cape she wore protected her true identity but ample amount of guards that encircled her obviously meant she was of great importance.

He watched the higher-ranking uniformed guard hoist her up into his arms and cautiously cradle the ill woman against his chest, resting her head atop his shoulder. The guards formed a closer barrier around the pair and surveyed the perimeter with their weapons ready, but Maul paid them little mind. His attention was on the woman being held by the guardsmen.

Without restraint he released a low growl and let his upper lip twitch, exposing the faintest glimpse of his jagged teeth. Rage began to boil deep in his chest and his grasp on the corner of the building stiffen. There was a diminutive cracking noise but Maul ignored it and kept his gaze on the hooded woman.

After years of his species instincts keeping silent in his thoughts he could hear them loud and clear now. Whatever it was that was taking place in the middle of the avenue was causing his instincts to go on a frizzy. It felt almost as if there were an invisible cord pulling at him, reeling him closer to the cloaked woman.

He took a step from the darkness but quickly made up for his mistake and retracted it. It would be foolish on his part to act on impulse without thinking a plan through, especially if his instincts were the cause of it.

His amber tinted eyes darted to the palace guards that were positioned defensively around the two before focussing on the woman again. They could easily be taken care of if done by surprise, and if a Sith lord appearing from the shadows wasn't shocking then nothing else was at that moment.

Maul kept to hidden when the guard started jogging towards the impressive gates with the mysterious woman in tow. Once again his foot unconsciously moved forward as if to follow them before Maul scolded himself and moved back.

The other guards jogged backwards with their weapons pointed before turning and rushing after the pair just before the gate doors shut with an echoing thud. Beyond the walls he could hear the panicked voices of the palaces personnel and feel the sense of emergency seep into the streets in pulsing waves.

The people beyond the wall and within the palace were stricken with such intense fear and confusion that the Sith lord could practically taste their foreboding. It gave him a satisfying sensation and the drawl of their insecurities tempted him to get closer.

Maul stayed hidden and observed the guards long enough to predict their rotating patterns to know exactly when he would have the window to sneak past without being seen. To take a guard out would be easy but he preferred to enter and leave the palace without a trace of him truly being there.

The intense fear that filled the air around him assured his inner ruling that he had made the right decision. He could feel his strength grow the closer he traveled to the palace, giving him a deep satisfactory as he absorbed the others despairs.

That single woman had managed to send the palace in an uproar. If he were to guess her true identity now it wouldn't be much of difficulty. He would find the woman and determine her predicament for himself before informing his master of his findings.

As Maul stealthily leapt and climbed ledges and narrow walkways, he ignored the undeniable fact that the woman had affected him greatly too. He didn't know why just yet, but that'd be discovered soon enough because he had finally found an opening into the private royal wing of the palace.

Once his feet securely landed on the marble inside the palace, he let the pull of the invisible wire reel him in the direction he knew that would take him to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapters will be shorter but that only means I can get them out faster. Let me know of anything you'd like to see because this story is really in the air.


	3. Aware of the unawared

**Padmé**

Padmé breathed slowly, heavily as the high ceiling of the infirmary hall flew by like a rushing stream. When she was able to get her eyes to focus, she would see the gold-plated ceiling clear as day before her vision blurred and became murky like the rushing stream it seemed to be.

She was moving, she knew that much, but she didn't know where to or why. In all honesty she felt as though she were being whisked away by a strong current where the waters temperature was too hot and the pressure too great.

The colors of the ceiling above her changed before a blinding, cerulean light illuminated the new area where she had floated. Padmé let out a weary sigh and closed her eyelids to shield her sensitive eyes from a burning glow. She'd never witnessed the collapsing of a star before but she imagined it something very similar to this.

Hushed noises came from overhead that she soon figured to be the voices of other people around her. It seemed as if they were all talking at once in a different, muffled language. They sounded so distant, so cold, that Padmé found discomfort in their tones and pitches.

It was almost maddening having to listen to them carry on. Had she always thought like that of others?

The blinding light from behind her eyelids at last faded and the sensation of being carried away by a stream began again. It was quieter now and Padmé could barely feel the presence of others around her like she did moments ago. That calmed her greatly as she let the heavy current gild her off to wherever it was she was being taken.

During her long travel to the unknown ending point, Padmé began to realize how much warmer her skin and inner body temperature felt. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and when she tried to move an arm to swipe them away she found she could not. The pressure of the stream that carried her was too heavy on her limbs.

Perhaps she had been poisoned? The irregular body temperature, poor speech, and un-coordination are deemed the common side effects of a toxin, but something within Padmé refused the notion.

She didn't know how to explain it, but she knew that whatever was happening to her wouldn't kill or seriously harm her. If she had the ability to speak then she would inform her palace workers of this because they surely must be going insane with worry.

Padmé was pulled from her thoughts of ways to reassure her people when a sudden, and heavy force slammed into her chest, almost momentarily knocking the wind out of her. As soon as it came it lifted but left behind a warm knot in the certain of her ribs. Right above the spot she could almost feel what seemed like a thin, warm thread protruding from it.

The young queen swallowed nervously when the world around her became still. The only things that existed in that moment was herself, the anomalous protruding thread, and whatever was on the other end of it.

Her heart thudded against her small chest as she waited for something to happen, _anything_ to kill the frustrating interval. She didn't have to wait very long however when the thread what suddenly pulled. Her chest lifted only a few centimeters in reaction before she settled again.

Something told her to open her eyes and so she did despite how incredibly heavy and weak they felt. They were opened enough that she could see a thin slither of the rushing walls around her but noticed how blurry everything was and like before she had no idea what was going on.

The voice in her head insisted she keep her eyes open a little longer, so Padmé waited and watched the blur of the colors that rushed past her. Out of pure exhaustion she decided to close them again but just then something caught her attention.

Amongst the beauty and fairness of the palace walls was something _very_ out of place.

Moving in stride with her was an obscure shape clouded in darkness. She squinted in attempt to rationalize just what she was looking at but failed and was left with gazing upon the black object from a distance.

The thread in her chest pulled again but Padmé ignored it and kept her eyes locked on the floating form. If she had known any better it almost appeared as though it were _following_ her.

It took a moment for the thought to settle in and when it did Padmé felt the need to sit up right and warn any one around her that they could possibly be in danger.

But why did no one else detect the moving solid shape following them? Could they not see it? Padmé was on the verge of passing back out and yet she could see the possible looming threat.

Frustration replaced her fear and the young queen glared at the black unknown form that easily kept with their pace. If this _thing_ could cause harm to those inside the palace and she was the only one who could see it, then she couldn't stand by without alerting at least _someone_ of it.

Padmé fought against the strong pressure that rested over her entire body and managed to weakly move her hand that was at her side. She felt her fingers shake when she lifted them but didn't let that stop her and pointed a single finger in the direction of the pursuing figure.

To her surprise the dark form froze immediately after her weak action and she watched as they left whatever it was behind. Had it seen her attempt to expose it? Was it not going to attack?

Not even two seconds passed after the absence of the unknown form that Padmé felt the thread tug at her chest harder than previously before. The pulling was so instance that it almost hurt.

When it finally let up she had no energy left and let her eyelids fall. This time she didn't fight the urge to sleep and gladly let the stream carry her away as she sunk into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Darth Maul **

The guardsmen were too busy scouting the outer grounds for any danger that may impose upon the palace since their queen was in a weakened state. Hallways were near empty except for the occasional maids that would scurry through with arms to the brim of trivial items.

It appeared that the Naboo combatants thought the only threat towards their queen still lurked outside the gates, leading to their poor security assessment on the inside.

The Sith Lord soundlessly watched from a high-rise window within the palace as troops made a perimeter around the grounds and filled the picket towers. The security level was on high alert but they acted in a way that wouldn't alarm or warn the citizens that something was amiss.

From an uninformed civilians point of view, the whole ordeal would appear as a military training exercise or possible strength display.

Maul continued to watch their defensive tactics as he paced down an empty corridor with many large windows that exposed a frontal view of the stronghold. He found it slightly entertaining how the guards stood armed and ready on the outside, completely unaware how a Sith follower lurked just behind their backs from within their own walls.

The fact that the guardsmen thought the threat hadn't already entered the palace played a good part in Mauls strategy. This would mean more time to exploit the inner stronghold for future proposes and finish the plan he had already set out for.

He pulled his dark hood lower over his face and turned a corner that his senses were instructing of him that would lead him deeper into palace. The height of the ceiling expanded and shaped off at the top like a rounded off arrow. It was darker the further he trekked on, but that was only because the halls lacked windows along with their natural light.

As the hallways became darker, Maul took advantage of the scene and moved at a hastier pace in order to finish his task quicker. He still needed to return to his ship and report back to his master about the situation that he had coincidentally witnessed and the updates of Jedi activity, which had so far been none.

Up ahead where Mauls dark hallway ended another opened up and was full of light. He could sense rapid activity and the anxious emotions that emitted from the new hall. The invisible cord from his chest gave a sharp tug and Maul didn't hesitate and quickened his strides to meet the demand of the pull.

He came to a halt at the edge where an unseen line separated the security of where he stood to the larger and fuller corridor of where his instincts wanted him to go. Voices of the employees reverberated from all directions of the hall but the area in front of where he stood was at that moment empty.

Instead of going where his senses were telling him, he stood near the edge of the bend and waited for what he was searching for to come to him. He could feel others and the queen moving quickly in his direction.

Soon enough the surrounding area where he stood filled with the delicate sweet scent that he had been noticing when in the streets of the city. It was the same smell and now he was sure of it, but he wasn't convinced on was where it was coming from just yet.

Maul took a small step back and ducked his caped head when a group of what he assumed were medics came rushing into the hall that his opened up to. Quickly on their heels were two guards positioned on the sides and a hover cot that hummed as it glided across the marble floor.

Immediately Maul fixed his eyes on the cot where a small woman dressed in soft blues was secured and by the looks of it asleep.

The cord at his chest yanked once he caught site of her and his feet ached to move forward and approach the silver cot to get a closer look at the sleeping woman whom laid upon it. His rational thoughts held him back from moving as he continued to observe the people speed walk along side the hovering craft that floated further down the hall and further away from him.

Seeing the craft distance itself from him filled Maul with an uncharacteristic feeling of _impatience_. For so long he had been able to tolerantly stand by and watch things unravel, or when instructed by his master to stand down.

When had this weak reaction invaded his senses without his knowing and why now of all times?

Fighting the inclination to give in to the impatient sensation, he stood by and watched the group of palace personnel and guards' track further down the hall until their words escaped his understanding.

The problem with fighting the new emotion was that it only _intensified_ it and now Maul was dealing with this new feeling and also trying hard not to give into it.

In the end he gave up when the cord at his chest jerked him as if reminding him not to fall behind. Impatient and now frustrated with himself, Maul darted away from his shielded position and raced down the hall in the direction of the queen and her people.

The closer he rounded up on the unsuspecting personnel the closer he repressed to the sidewalls where the arches kept the lights from reaching. His black cloak glided smoothly along with him, as he made sure not to make the slightest noise that would give away his position.

Of course he could take out the two guards who looked more like doormen, but he saw no point in that. He had made sure to make this mission only in the knowledge of himself and his master when he spoke of it to him, whom was more than likely wondering why his apprentice hadn't reported back to him yet.

While keeping close to the oblivious group of Naboo people, it had come to Maul's attention that the sweet scent was stronger now than ever before. To test his theory he moved closer to where he was directly diagonal to the floating bed but still far enough where he wouldn't be noticed.

The Sith Lord inhaled once and couldn't help but to exhale slowly afterwards as the sweet scent tingled his new senses. His gaze zeroed in on the slumbering queen in question and curiosity. Could it possibly be the young human that admitted such an aroma? If so, why?

Right as he was about to reduce his speed and follow at a further distance, the left hand of the young queen flinched. It was such a small movement that Maul wasn't for sure if it had really happened or not. He watched on until it moved again but this time it didn't stop.

The woman raised it just an inch or so off the sheets before holding it there and slowly curving each finger back one by one till just one finger was left pointed out. Maul didn't understand what she was trying to do until her wrist moved ever so slightly in his direction.

Maul felt his eyes widen when he realized that she was pointing, and that _he_ was what she was pointing at.

His surprised gaze darted to her face and found that her barely turned head was indeed in his direction but her eyes and features made her appear as though she were asleep.

The next thing he knew was that he stopped altogether and watched on in shock as the queen and her escort rushed away. He didn't know whether to be displeased with the fact that he had been caught, and by an injured queen no less.

As he contemplated this, he felt an almost painful lurch in his chest when the queen became completely lost of his sites along with her appealing perfume that appealed to his inner likings far too much for him to admit.

Glancing around to make sure he hadn't been seen, he strode into the nearest passageway. As he walked he swore to himself that he would figure out what this little queen was doing to him and force her to stop. If she were awake now then he would just have wait until later into night when she was asleep.

Maul stalked the halls unseen until he came upon the room that he had been searching for. Soundlessly he crept into the extravagant empty bedroom and took position near the balcony to watch the outside world as he _impatiently_ waited for the queen to be brought right to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Muhaha..now we wait..

Thanks to the reviews I've been getting so far. It would be nice to hear from all of you since the group is so small! Lets think of this as a type of book club where we all take turns and talk about the story, eh? If not then thats chill.


End file.
